Joined
by ShingeckoInsurance
Summary: It would've been nice to settle down first. (Eruri Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

He's still sore when he tests his legs, putting careful pressure on each before rising to his feet. Not the kind of sore he'd like to be, but the kind that comes with having been a soldier. The mattress creaks behind him. Erwin swings his legs over the side of the bed and reaches for Levi. He's hesitant at first, fingertips just barely pressing into the jut of Levi's hip. The smaller man leans into the touch, the warmth of Erwin's hands. He winds his arms around his waist and leans his head against his back. He kisses the small of Levi's back, hands settling against the warm skin of his stomach.

There's a chance that they'll be parents before the year is out, that the corporal is carrying a child. What a scandal that would be. The ruthless Commander Erwin Smith knocking up humanity's strongest.

"If the world were different, I'd be hoping there was a little blond headed brat in here." The way he clasps his hands over Erwin's indicates that the world is suddenly very different. He knows better than to mention this to Levi. It is different enough already with Humanity's victory. It would've been more convenient to get settled before starting a family. If there even was a family at all. He could just be sick.

"Just one, dear?"

"Shut your whore mouth, Erwin."

He simply laughs and presses another kiss to the knob of Levi's spine," I think three is a good number."

Levi promptly growled at him in a way that should be menacing but is only amusing by now.

" Hanji will have the results soon. No names were mentioned, but she probably suspects."

"She handed me peppermint leaves at dinner last night, I think she knows." Levi settles back onto the bed, or more accurately, Erwin's lap.

"You've been ill at all hours of the day, it isn't a hard conclusion to reach," He shifts, adjusting himself so that he can pull Levi close to him. He obliges with a huff, but rests his head on Erwin's broad chest nonetheless. He tries to hide the little smile on his face when Erwin rubs a large, but gentle hand over his belly. " How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Like I'm going to puke," Levi grumbles "Mike could probably tell us right now, freak of nature might be able to smell the hormones or some shit." Erwin can feel Levi's jaw clench and kisses the top of his head in response. He knows, just knows, that Levi's eyes have gone soft. He wants this, they both do.

"Hanji will be here the minute she finds out, even if she thinks it's just a new recruit. Before the day is out, Levi. I promise."

Levi blinks at him in what could either be fatigue or annoyance and hazards a glance at the commander's hand where it rests.

"The cadets are going to shit themselves if I'm pregnant. Ackerman still doesn't know what happens when you put a di-"

The door bangs against the wall, having been flung open. Levi nearly grabs for his blades, but Erwin steadies him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and swiping his thumb over the tiny sliver of skin, visible only where his shirt has ridden up.

" Commander Smith, we really need to invest in some kind of- holy shit!" Hanji's grip on the folder in her hand tightens and a smile spreads across her face. The cat that got the cream, mixed with a little less shock than was probably appropriate.

"I don't really see the need for sacred excre-"

"It's you isn't it? Holy shit, Levi. You're pregnant?" God damn Erwin and his need to grope Levi whenever possible. If he wasn't currently, Sina, fucking petting his stomach they may have been able to bullshit their way out of this.

"I don't know yet, could just need to take a shit."

"Levi, it came back positive."

Erwin gives a little huff of air that might be laughter. It sounds more like relief. Levi nearly wheezes, gaze bouncing from his own stomach, to Erwin and the damn happy crinkles at the edges of his eyes, to Hanji standing unsure of whether to duck or not, and back.

" If you think you're going to be the godmother, think again, Four-eyes." That's true. She's going to be an aunt.

"It's gotta be Erwin's kid. He'll pick me." And shit, they really are that obvious. There's an uncomfortable twist in his gut that feels an awful lot like wanting. For what, he's not really sure.

"Maybe it's his, I don't know, details are fuzzy."

"Which is why he's got stars in his eyes and hasn't stopped rubbing your little tummy."

"Don't call it that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Levi had gone back to bed at Erwin's suggestion, stomach roiling and head aching. Despite being bundled up in the many soft blankets that Erwin had somehow procured for him, he couldn't succumb to his drowsiness. There was another human being growing inside of him. He untucked his hand from under his head and reached down to touch his was no sign yet, but knowing that his baby was there comforted him and the warmth and softness of his little nest soon lulled him to sleep.

He awoke to Erwin stroking a hand through his hair, lips pressed to his temple in a gentle kiss.

"How are you feeling, love?"

Levi tensed, air sticking in his lungs and eyes widening.

"I'm pregnant. I...Erwin, holy shit."

"You're smiling."

"I'm having a baby." he laughed, a young and giddy little thing that made Erwin's chest feel too small for his heart. He was pale and tired and sickly but, Levi was beautiful, more so than anything he had ever seen. Erwin shrugged off his jacket, toed off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Levi. It was only the early evening, but Levi had been exhausted for weeks and Erwin had been run ragged with anticipation and excitement. He wrapped his arms around Levi's warm body, breathing in the sweet smell of his hair.

"Hanji won't tell anyone, right?"

" You know she loves to keep secrets."

Levi rolled over to face Erwin, pillowing his head on his chest.

"If I keep getting sick like this, it won't be much of a secret." he grumbled, remembering the bag of peppermint Hanji had deposited into his lap earlier.

"We'll keep you stocked in peppermint and chamomile," his hand at Levi's waist came to lay on his stomach. Levi laced their fingers together. "Our little secret is safe at least for a few months."

"Shit, you come from a family of Nephilim. This kid's going to be huge." he looked down at their entwined hands with a look of what could only be described as mild terror. Erwin gave Levi a gentle pat.

"And you are very, very, petite. Our baby could be too."

" Our baby...You've made me a sentimental old man. I like the sound of it."

" Hanji offered to check up on you and the baby, I told her tomorrow would be the earliest time if it was alright with you."

Levi winced. Hanji was his friend and he didn't doubt her abilities but, her penchant for experimentation-

Had mainly been focused on titans.

"Alright. Tomorrow. I can't believe she's going to be my midwife." he paused, giving a little huff of laughter "Or that I'll have one at all. What are you smiling at?"

"You're so happy," Erwin bumped his nose against Levi's and the expectant papa was soon flashing a smile of his own. "How long have you been wanting to have a baby, love?"

"I didn't know I wanted to, not until I thought it was possible," he rubbed his stomach thoughtfully, "It's embarrassing, but when the last titan fell, it was one of the first things I thought about. My kid would never have to be afraid of those bastards. Well, our kid."

" You should've told me, we could've started trying that night."

" If I recall, we did 'try' that night. Many times. In quite a few different places. If I were that far along I think we'd know."

"Well, we'll likely find out tomorrow," Erwin kissed the top of his head, gaze drifting down to Levi's middle, "you certainly aren't showing yet."

Levi stretched his arms above his head, arching his back and letting out a small moan as it cracked.

"Well, I've spent the whole day in bed, and I think," he paused and smirked at Erwin, "baby might be hungry."

"Oh, baby's hungry?"

"Fine, I'm fucking starving. Come with me to the mess hall?" Levi rolled over and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Erwin rushed to stand with him, making sure he got to his feet.

"Erwin, I'm fine."

"I know." he nodded, looping an arm around Levi's waist. It was a good thing no one would be there since most of them had taken to going to taverns on the weekends, otherwise they might see their superiors barefoot and drunk on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a mild night, and the courtyard was empty as was expected. Levi leaned his head against Erwin's shoulder as they walked.

Erwin opened the door, peeking his head in to make sure no one was around. He motioned with his hand for Levi to come in, and he did so, rolling his eyes.

"Sit, please, you look like you could fall over. I'll see what I can get you to eat. Is there something you had in mind?" Levi sat down at one of the empty tables.

"Whatever I can keep down."

Erwin nodded and crept into the kitchen. His somewhat comical attempt to silence his footsteps put Levi in mind of all their sneaking around. The night before an expedition, knowing that it could be their very last. Steeling their hearts or whatever was left over of them.

He stood up, the air too thick to breathe and the empty hall suddenly far too cramped.

"Levi..?" Erwin called from the kitchen, "Levi!"

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and all he could feel and see was the gnashing teeth of giants and the spray of blood. Fields of his comrades and friends, even Erwin lay dead.

Bile rose in his throat and he gagged, vomit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Fuck. Fucking filthy. He clamped a hand over his mouth and frantically searched for something, anything. There was an empty supply crate in the corner.

Levi crashed to his knees in front of it and leaned over. He felt a warm touch on his forehead, his hair being swept back. He opened his mouth. He'd never been so sick, not even as a trainee.

He wheezed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I can't."

"I've got you, you're going to be al-"

"I can't have this baby."

Erwin paled as he ran his fingers through Levi's hair. He didn't say anything, he didn't feel like he could.

"After all the shit we've seen and done, how the hell- Erwin, how the hell can I be anything but a shitty father?"

"You've been a father to your soldiers as I have tried to be, and you are capable of love, Levi."

His breathing had evened out somewhat, still unsteady but not nearly as frantic. "Whatever you want to do, I am with you."

And he was, truly. Erwin stood with Levi.

"I know, I know I'm capable, I love them already. I can't do it, I can't go either route."

"You have time, just remember that you have time and that you are not alone in this."

"You want a baby, right?"

"I want you, happy and whole."

"That's not what I asked."

"Of course I do, Levi. But the choice isn't mine, and if the time isn't right, now or ever, it still isn't my place."

Levi breathed in deeply, settling back against Erwin's chest.

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever we can, darling."

"What if they come back?"

"They won't, Levi. Please trust me. Don't let something like that sway you."

"I do trust you, and I want-," he sighed, frustrated and still feeling ill, "Just hold me," It was embarrassing and pathetic. Levi hid his face in his hands, it was an unusual request but Erwin acquiesced, hugging Levi tightly to his own body, "I want this baby, but, fuck. I don't want to ruin the kid's life."

He laid his palm over Levi's chest, right where he could feel his racing heart, and kissed the back of his neck softly. Touch always comforted Levi, or at the very least, Erwin's touch comforted him.

"I want to try, Erwin. I'm probably a selfish bastard for it, but I want to."

"You're not selfish, Levi. I've known selfish people."

They were silent for a long while, huddled together on the floor. The mild air and unobstructed moonlight made for a peaceful night, at least outwardly. Levi's stomach had settled somewhat, but he knew from listening in on people in the capitol that his sickness would last at least a few months more. He'd eavesdropped half heartedly on stories of how to manage it. If only he'd actually listened.

"We should go, they might be coming back soon."

"I'll bring some broth and bread back to our room for you, if you're still hungry." Levi nodded before standing slowly, Erwin making no effort to hold him down. He gagged as he picked up the crate he'd been sick in and carried it to the back of the hall, opening the door and tossing it out with the rest of the trash. He strode back to Erwin, holding his hand out to help him up. Despite the fact that he didn't need assistance, Erwin took Levi's hand as he stood, giving it a comforting squeeze before returning to the kitchen.

"I can make it back on my own, I just want to lay down again."

"Alright, Levi."

"If anyone asks me, I'll just glare. Okay?" Erwin gave a little laugh.

"Okay."

Levi made his way slowly back to their shared quarters, carefully avoiding the groups of chattering cadets and shivering slightly, still chilled from his bout of sickness.

When Erwin found him, a full tray in his hands, Levi was already asleep again. Erwin chuckled a bit at the sight. The younger man curled up, having wrapped himself in the blankets Erwin had brought for him earlier.

It was important that Levi was comfortable. He was certainly not delicate, but any expectant parent could afford to be doted on.

He set the tray down on the bedside table, careful not to wake Levi with the noise. It was a wasted effort, as he had already begun to stir, blinking his eyes at Erwin. For all the world, he looked like a cat.

"Dammit, was I asleep again?" Levi mumbled, rubbing his face. Erwin nodded with a warm little smile.

"Well you certainly need your rest," he began arranging the bread and plain broth on the wooden tray, "And to eat enough for you both."

Levi sat up, leaning against the headboard. Erwin handed him the bowl, which he set in his lap and carefully dipped into with his spoon. He hesitantly brought a spoonful to his mouth and swallowed.

"Thanks, now if I can keep it down…" he paused for another mouthful, " How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, I ran into Hanji on my way back. She's going to do a check-up tomorrow, if that's still the way you want to go."

"Yeah," Levi nodded, swallowing, " I'd like to know."

He absolutely did not feel like being poked and prodded, not at all. Especially after puking his guts out only an hour ago. Several times. He was tired and nauseous and pissed the hell off.

"Okay, you've lost some weight Levi. Nothing to worry about, that's totally normal and you'll gain it back," Hanji scribbled a little note on her clipboard and Erwin smiled from the chair next to him, squeezing his hand. "Alright, I need you to roll up your shirt." She chirped, business-like but cheerful. Levi complied, grabbing the edges of his shirt, a more casual one than his usual, and pulled it up to his ribs. Hanji had removed a familiar instrument from her leather doctor's bag. She set it aside at first, instead opting to feel Levi's exposed lower belly.

"You're definitely loosening up muscle-wise, you're just making room for the baby and it'll hurt a little, but it shouldn't be so bad," She took the stethoscope into her hand, hooking the two prongs into her ears and moving it slowly across the flat plain of Levi's stomach, nodding and then moving it back to one spot.

"Ah, congratulations Papa!" She grinned her cheshire grin. Levi felt warm at that, he hadn't been congratulated on much of anything before, and now... "We can now be one-hundred-percent sure that you've got a baby in there," she removed the stethoscope from her ears and offered it, "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Levi and Erwin both nodded, an almost child-like curiosity creeping in. Normally, Levi would want nothing to do with anything that had been so close to someone's inner ear, but he took one prong and leaned his head against Erwin's, offering him the other.

_ thump, thump, thump_

There was his heartbeat, yes. But there was another, a little echo of his own.

"Holy shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin was wide-eyed as he slung his arm across Levi's shoulders, mouth slightly agape.

"Indeed, now I'd say given your symptoms you're about nine weeks along with thirty-one to go. It does fall right in line with all the noise- damn, Levi, relax I was joking. I wish one of you would've come to me sooner, we'd have known earlier."

The blond gently rubbed Levi's shoulder, smiling to himself at the icy glare that had somehow become endearing to him.

"You're gonna get so big."

"Fuck off."

"I can't believe Captain Anal Retention is going to have a baby."

"I'm right the fuck here!"

"Oooh, mood swing?"

"I might throw up on you." Levi swallowed thickly, and Erwin reached for the wooden bucket he'd dredged up from the stables. He pulled it from beside his chair and handed it to Levi, who nearly made good on his threat.

"I'll get my hands on some more peppermint and maybe some lavender for you. Chew those leaves, okay? Trust me when I say it will help."

Levi glared from the rim of the bucket, but nodded in compliance.

"Now, some other fun stuff. You're going to wanna stay away from chemicals. So, just dusting and sweeping for you until the baby comes, unless you use just soap and water," she waited for another nod, "And don't hesitate to summon me if you think something's wrong. Trust your instincts. Barring any mishaps, I'll check up on you two at thirteen weeks?"

"Mishaps?"

"Just let me know if something feels wrong. I'm sure Erwin will be watching you like a hawk."

Erwin nodded in affirmation. He had always looked out for Levi, and now he would undoubtedly be watching out for their child.

Levi was tense from the moment they walked out of Hanji's makeshift ward. He balled his hands into fists and Erwin could tell just from the set of his shoulders that something was amiss. He laid his hand slowly and gently on Levi's shoulder and the smaller man bristled. He spun around on his heels to face Erwin.

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not. Erwin, I'm fucking terrified."

"Me too, and it's alright to be." He truly was, for the first time in a long time, terrified.

"If I lose them-" Levi swallowed thickly. He wasn't like this, not ever. Erwin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his own body and cradling his head to his chest. To his surprise, Levi laughed quietly. " This kid, already making me cry."

"Levi, we're going to be late, are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah but-" Levi walked out of their shared bedroom clad in only one of Erwin's shirts, which reached past his thighs. He had dark circles under his eyes and still looked queasy. His morning sickness had only gotten worse since his appointment with Hanji.

"Why….why aren't you dressed?"

Levi ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. He gestured vaguely around his waist.

"I, um- my pants. I forgot to wash them."

"You've got more than one pair."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I should go put them on now."

Levi shuffled back into the bedroom. There was a rustling noise and when Levi didn't return Erwin's curiosity got the better of him and he followed after.

He was standing beside the bed, across from the mirror, pants pulled up to his waist. He was fiddling with the snap, chewing his lower lip in concentration and holding his breath.

The realization of what was happening warmed Erwin. Still, it was best not to startle Levi. He shifted his weight on the floor just loudly enough that Levi turned his head.

"Forget to wash that pair, too?"

"Shut up, Erwin." he grumbled, exhaling in defeat. He wasn't showing yet, really. It just looked like he'd finally taken to eating his fill, however, visible or not, he could certainly feel where he'd grown.

Erwin strode quickly to his side, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You can borrow a pair of mine for today, they'll be a little big on you but there should be enough room. We can see about getting you some new clothes later." He slipped over to the small, plain, bureau and pulled a pair of his pants out of the drawer, dragging a worn leather belt out with them. He handed them to Levi, who had already worked his own pair off.

Levi pulled them on, sighing in relief and reaching for the belt, tightening it just enough so that they wouldn't fall from his hips.

"Thanks, I knew you'd be useful for something," he quipped, " Come on, I want to see if I can keep down breakfast today."

They made sure the hallway was empty before creeping out into the sunlight streaming in from the window at the far end of the hall.

Despite the fact that they were no longer soldiers, they were still living on military property and many of the others living at headquarters had once been their subordinates, and it was probably best to avoid drawing any attention to their relationship. Especially now.

They walked side by side out into the courtyard, hands only occasionally brushing against each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't think they'll be able to tell, right?"

"Relax, Levi. If I didn't know better I wouldn't even be able to tell. You don't look like you're feeling too well though."

"No," Levi stopped, steadying himself against the side of the mess hall. He hadn't been able to keep much of anything in his system for too long and it was starting to take it's toll. There were little hollows under his cheekbones and his ribs were a little more visible. He hadn't looked so sick since his time in the underground, "I feel like absolute shit, there's a difference."

Erwin surveyed the groups of former soldiers making their way across the courtyard. Hanji was nowhere to be seen and leaving Levi's side didn't seem like a favorable nor possible choice.

"Do you need-"

"No, we're fine. It's just the same as other days." Levi straightened himself and walked ahead of Erwin, holding the door open for him.

It worried him, just how sunken and glassy Levi's eyes were, but there was that persistent hope that his condition would improve and the fact that he'd needed Erwin's clothes was a good sign. It would be another two weeks before his next appointment, but Hanji was always around. She would offer advice if they asked for it, and if she had any to give.

Levi swiped a crisp, red, apple from the counter. It had probably been grown outside the walls and with a sharp pang he realized that longed to see the tree that had given it. That would have to wait a while.

He bit into it as he walked towards an empty table, knowing that Erwin would follow him after he got his food. The former cadets at the next table over ceased in their chatter after he sat.

The three from Zhiganshina and a few other members of the old one-hundred-fourth. Mikasa was eyeing him suspiciously as she blew gently on her still steaming oatmeal. That wasn't unusual, Ackerman had the same skill at sideways glances that he did. What was unusual was the fact that the rest of the table was watching him as well, from Arlert to Kirschtein to Braus to Springer. Even Jaeger.

He turned, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on his knee, staring back at them as he munched quietly on his apple.

"Good morning, Captain Levi!" Sasha chirped, " We haven't seen you in a few weeks, everyone said you were sick."

Levi blanched. Sick. He looked the part and he could certainly play it. And who was everyone? Had he been that much a part of the rumor mill? It was surprising, considering he had actively tried to remove himself as much as possible from any social activity.

"I was."

"Aren't those clothes," Mikasa started, "a little too big for you?"

Fuck. He could've at least worn one of his own shirts, they still fit well enough. He could've tied his pants up rather than trying to snap them.

"Must've mixed up the lau-" oh no. Fuck no, not here. He swallowed and took in a deep breath, he would not puke in front of them, " the laundry."

"My dad was a doctor, I don't think he ever saw someone who was sick for so long. Unle-"

"That's nice Jaeger. I don't c-" he clamped a hand over his mouth. The bench wobbled as he sprung upwards and ran to the now empty kitchen. There was a burlap sack, that should be good enough. He grabbed it and opened it leaning over. He retched, clutching his stomach as he threw up once again.

He breathed in and out slowly and deeply, waiting for the feeling to pass as he went to his knees. His head was spinning and he thought about calling out for Erwin, but the sound of footsteps, gentle and timid, told him that he was already in trouble.

"C-captain Levi…?" the small, searching voice came from a few feet behind him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm fine." He turned to see the wide blue eyes of Armin Arlert peering back at him. He had always been very bright and very calculating. He reminded him of his Erwin, and he wondered for a moment if their baby would be like him.

"Do you know why you're so sick?"

"I do."

Armin bit his lip, he hadn't been expecting a more detailed answer from Levi, but it would've been nice.

"Is it true?"

"Hm?"

"That- that you're going to have a baby?" it came out rushed and Armin's cheeks flushed, unsure if this was a question he was allowed to ask, "I won't tell, I promise."

He wasn't out of the first trimester yet, they weren't planning to tell anyone until they absolutely had to, but something told him that Armin already knew the answer. He was a good kid, he would keep his word, even lie if he had to.

" It's just, we're worried about you. If you're really sick you need a doctor."

"Well, you don't have to worry."

The boy gasped and sternly pressed a finger to his lips to pledge his silence. Levi couldn't help but smirk at his seriousness paired with the gesture.

" Levi, are you alright?" Erwin found him there, noticing Armin leaving the kitchen just a little too late.

"Yeah. Cat's out of the bag though. He's the only one that knows." He tipped his head in the direction of the door, standing up slowly.

"Well," Erwin murmured, sneaking behind Levi to wrap his arms around him, hands folding over the tiny swell of his belly, " They would've started wondering what exactly you were hiding after a while."

Levi swatted playfully at his face, twisting out of his grasp and heading back towards the door.

"Asshole."


	6. Chapter 6

Levi had never been vain, but he was still startled when he stole a last minute glance in the mirror.

His shirts felt tight, sure, they'd felt tight for the past two weeks, but they hadn't looked it until today. He rummaged in the drawer, pulling out one of Erwin's older, smaller shirts. He shucked his own off and replaced it, satisfied now that the rounded curve of his abdomen was hidden. They wouldn't be able to hide his pregnancy much longer, maybe for another month

Even though Armin most likely hadn't revealed their little secret, he had noticed changes in the cadets behavior. Mikasa going out of her way to hold the door for him, Jean asking him how he was feeling, Ymir and Historia's return from the capitol could have also been a factor in any changes in the mood of the place, but the lightness in the atmosphere was a kind he never thought he would experience.

"Getting bigger huh, kiddo?" Levi stroked a hand over his belly, voice soft and warm. Thirteen weeks wasn't that far along, just a week off the first trimester, but something had made it feel closer to becoming a reality.

"What was that, Levi?" Erwin rounded the corner and walked into their bedroom, still pulling his left boot on.

"What? Nothing."

"Really?" Erwin smiled at him, brightly, "I could've sworn," he teased, kneeling down in front of Levi, "That I heard you talking to someone."

He cupped the little bump of Levi's belly in both hands, kissing him gently over the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Oi," he ruffled Erwin's hair, face heating at his touch. Being used to hiding his changing body, he felt compelled to push him away, but he was so gentle, so tender with him that he couldn't be embarrassed. Erwin closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Levi's body. "We've got an appointment to keep."

"We don't have far to go, we can spare a few minutes," he turned his head, pressing his ear to Levi's belly before standing up and offering his hand to him. Levi held it tightly, leading Erwin out of their rooms and into the hall.

"Good morning Commander! Good morning, Captain Levi!" a bright voice called out and they dropped their hands immediately.

"Good morning, Lady Historia," he bowed his head, "Lady Ymir." Erwin greeted them with a calm that Levi never could have achieved in that moment. He crossed his arms over his midsection quickly, eyes darting back and forth.

Historia had become human again after Ymir was returned to her, and Levi was happy for them, truly. He just wished they weren't making him late for his midwife's appointment.

And what a thought that was. He had to think on the absurdity of it.

"Heard you were sick," Ymir drawled, gaze conspicuously looking him up and down, stopping at his crossed arms and smirking, "Glad you're better."

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm."

Erwin nodded and put his hand low on Levi's back, rubbing gently. Levi swallowed. What the hell was he thinking, acting like that in front of them?

"Well, we don't wanna be late," Ymir slung her arm around Historia's shoulders, "Have fun, I guess." Historia nodded reluctantly, reaching up to hold Ymir's hand where it sat on her shoulder.

The two women continued on, going the opposite way down the hall. Levi finally exhaled and began to calm down. That was, until Ymir turned her head and winked at him. He sighed heavily and let Erwin take his hand again.

"What the hell, Erwin?" He whispered sharply as they walked towards Hanji's office.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure they saw that."

"Levi," he began, " It's alright for them to see."

"The hell it is, why would you do something like that?"

"We can't be punished for this now, and I am not ashamed to love you."

Levi stopped in his tracks, tilting his head up to look at Erwin, eyes wide. The sincerity and softness in Erwin's voice wasn't strange to Levi's ears, though it was to most others, but it still stirred something in him.

"You don't want to be late, do you?"

He shook his head and continued walking, feeling warm and stunned.

"I think it's time you let it be known," Hanji giggled, putting her stethoscope back in her bag, "You're going to run out of excuses in the next couple weeks," she gave Levi's tummy a gentle pat, which he grumbled at her for, and began tidying the papers on her desk, "Papa and baby are both doing well, you don't have much to worry about now. Did you have any questions?"

He had a million, but none that Hanji would have the answers for. He shook his head and slid off the makeshift doctor's table, landing nimbly on his feet. Erwin mussed his hair and beamed at him. He was proud of his partner, of what he was doing every minute of every day for their child.

Levi, however, was frowning.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I'm just gonna get so fucking fat." Hanji snorted at his remark but was already invested in her papers as they bade her goodbye for the day.

Erwin disappeared for an hour or two in the afternoon, returning to their quarters with his arms full of pieces of leftover uniforms. He dumped the pile on the bed where Levi sat, reading. They varied in size from rather large to fucking huge.

"I- I wasn't sure what you would be most comfortable in. Some of them will be much too big, but if you want to wear them to sleep in-."

Levi cut him off with a quick kiss, smirking as he pulled away.

"They'll be fine. Such a try-hard."

"You love it." Erwin joked, folding a particularly large pair of pants.

"I do," Levi said with the kind of fondness that was reserved only for Erwin. Erwin who was currently staring at him, " What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Erwin shrugged, "I was just wondering if you would be willing to say that again."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him as he approached, resting his hand on his knee.

"It doesn't have to be soon," he gulped, "Or even at all, if this isn't something you want but, I want you to know my intentions."

Oh god.

"Levi, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck, Erwin?" He squawked, "Is this because you knocked me up?"

"No-"

"You feel obligated now?"

"Levi, please let me explain myself," he spoke calmly even though the quiver in his brow betrayed him, "I only wanted to let you know that I intend to stay for as long as you'll have me. I didn't want you to worry about raising our child alone." Levi closed his eyes, grinding his teeth.

"Erwin, I didn't mean-" he sucked in a sharp breath, rubbing his eyes once before turning his head, hiding his face, " that was a shitty thing to say."

"Levi," he reached up to stroke his cheek, " Are you crying?"

"No! I'm not crying, asshole. You're crying." he ducked his head, bringing his hands up to his face. Erwin took hold of his hands, gently pulling them down.

"It's okay, we're okay, the baby is okay."

"I know! It's just happening and I can't stop, fuck. This is so stupid." He sighed, breath evening out as he calmed down.

"It's not stupid, you're pregnant. The books I've read, they all say this is to be expected."

Erwin swept his thumbs over Levi's fingers as they relaxed.

"You've been reading about- well, about this?"

"Since we first found out. I wanted to be prepared to help you, and," he squeezed Levi's hands lightly, " I was scared."

Erwin was still terrified. In mere months he would become a father. After all those hundreds of people he'd sent out to fight titans, and all those hundreds who did not return in one piece or even at all, how could he raise a child?

He'd drawn his strength from Levi, who had always been able to adapt.

"You still are, Erwin I wish you would've told me," Levi removed his hands from Erwin's and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer gently. He cradled Erwin's head against his chest, running his fingers through his hair. The blond snuggled into the warmth of Levi's body, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." It was sincere, Levi's apologies always were. The guilt he felt though, was likely magnified by his pregnancy.

"We'll make it through."

"Yeah. Yes."

"Hmm?"

"I'll marry you, I guess."

Erwin turned his head, chin resting on Levi's sternum, blue eyes staring up at him.

"You will?" He seemed stunned, and Levi huffed in amusement.

"Erwin, I am willingly carrying your baby. You don't need to be so surprised."

Levi shifted out of the way as Erwin abruptly stood up, reaching for something in his pocket. He held it in his palm, reaching out for Levi's hand.

He slipped the plain, silver band around his ring finger, hands shaking despite his straight face.

"Thank you," he leaned in, lips right below Levi's ear, " thank you."

"Erwin Smith making an honest man out of me, as always," he purred, pulling Erwin in for a kiss, arching his back off of the bed, "up for a little celebrating?"

At four months pregnant, Levi no longer looked ill. His skin was no longer pale, his cheeks no longer sunken. He looked...different. His hair had grown a bit thicker and softer, he stood straighter. He could still pass for simply having gained a little bit of weight, but he made less effort to hide the changes in his body.

He stood in the small corner of their apartment at headquarters that had recently come into use as something of a kitchen. He leaned one hip against the counter and picked a grape off of the vine, popping it into his mouth. Erwin looked over his shoulder at him, the scratching of pen against paper ceasing.

"I thought you hated grapes."

Levi frowned, looking at the clump of grapes in his hand.

" _I_ do, but somebody else thinks they're fucking delicious."

Erwin chuckled fondly at his fiance's manner of speech. He doubted that would ever truly change, though, with a child around he hoped that Levi would at least try to censor himself a little.

He had brought up the idea of not cursing in front of the baby. Levi had of course protested because for the next six months he would always be in front of the baby.

He found himself staring at Levi more often than not, and it was no wonder why. As it turned out, pregnancy suited him. He smiled more, a little smirk that Erwin found incredibly endearing, and he'd heard others described as "glowing" but he'd never noticed how true it was until now. There was also the little, round curve of his belly, a visible sign that their child was growing inside him. It was, and Erwin would likely not say this aloud, very cute.

"Shit, I promised I'd supervise the cadets if they wanted to practice." there was no need for drills now, but the three-dimensional maneuver gear was still used, mostly in preparation for exploring the outside. He mussed up Erwin's hair before heading towards the door. It wouldn't be hard, they were all capable enough. He'd only really be needed in case someone were to fall or otherwise injure themselves.

When he made it out into the courtyard, he was surprised to be greeted by a slack jawed and starry eyed Jean Kirschtein.

"Morning!" he chirped out quickly, pulling at his sleeve, " You, uh, Captain Levi, you look nice," he stammered and Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the teen's flushed cheeks, "y'know, healthy and stuff. Your hair is really shiny."

He would've laughed had it not been so much fun to see Jean squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. The cadets had been acting odd around him recently, he assumed it was because they knew.

"Thanks."

"Quit flirting Jean!" Connie called out, "If you scare him away, he'll never show us how to do that spinny thing."

"I-" Armin ducked his head, " I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not- Ow!" Eren yelped as Mikasa pinched his ear, looking at Levi with something akin to sympathy. Sasha stood beside her, hands planted on her hips in a stern fashion.

"Knock it off Connie, he's just here to watch us. He can't do that, he's not even wearing his uniform."

"Well why?" Connie asked, more out of base curiosity than anything. Everyone else was wearing theirs'.

"It doesn't fit."

"Well I'm sure they make smaller ones, Historia has one." Sasha giggled and Levi gave a long suffering sigh.

"Not the problem Springer."

"What, did you work out too much? Yeah, mine got tighter too. But it's the price you pay- what?" He stopped, mid-flex, to look at an absolutely mortified Armin. " Well if you borrow some straps, will you show us?"

Levi swallowed.

"Can't."

"Why? Are you sick again?"

Now was as good a time as any, it wasn't like he was going to get any less obvious as time went on. It was about time anyway, and he was curious to see their faces when he told them.

"No, not right now, anyway. I just don't think it would be safe for the baby."

"Whose baby? Where?" Sasha put a hand on Connie's shoulder, silencing him. Her eyes were wide and she looked stunned. Not as stunned as Eren of course, who looked mildly horrified at the idea.

"Mine. I'm pregnant."

Jean was bright red, inching away from the small group. Levi guessed that he'd made the link between babies and the process by which they were made.

"Congratulations, Captain Levi." Mikasa spoke up, one of her barely there smiles finally making an appearance. Armin nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"Yeah, that's great news." Eren added, conspicuously staring at Levi's stomach as though something would jump out and bite him.

"Does Commander Erwin know?"

Levi panicked for a moment, but then, he gave his answer some thought. They were to be married, it took two to make a baby and they would narrow it down eventually. The fact that Sasha had asked told him that they already had an idea. Armin certainly would.

I am not ashamed to love you.

"He was the first to know," his hand went instinctively to touch his belly at the odd little feeling inside him, " And he's very proud."


End file.
